Realisation
by Rosalie24
Summary: Isogai s'est rendu d'une compte d'une chose. Il est tombé amoureux de Kataoka. Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à aimer la jeune fille.
**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Matsui, j'ai seulement donner les noms au frère et à la sœur de Isogai, vu que l'auteur ne nous les pas donner.

Coucou, voici un sur un de mon OTP AC. Et je tiens à remercier Rin pour le proofreading. Je remercie aussi Saiken-chan pour m'avoir pousser à écrire cet OS.

* * *

Isogai était très inquiet. Sa mère lui a dit que son petit frère s'était perdu dans le collège Kunigigaoka. Le connaissant, il doit sûrement être mort de trouille quelque part. Le jeune homme, suite à cette pensée, redoubla d'ardeur dans sa recherche.

Au bout d'un long moment, après avoir fait le tour de l'établissement plusieurs fois, Isogai décida finalement de retrouver sa mère, en espérant qu'elle au moins l'est retrouvé.

Et son vœu s'exauça quand il vit sa mère, son frère était avec elle. Isogai se précipita vers son frère :

« Sora ! T'es là ! Merci, je m'étais vraiment inquiété pour toi tu sais ! »

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, il avait les joues rouges et son regard était dans le vague. Le jeune homme, remarquant cela, jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère et à sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'il l'a loupé.

Ces dernières possédaient toutes les deux un sourire amusés. L'adolescent se demanda vraiment se qu'il avait loupé. Celles-ci le regardaient toujours aussi amusé, sans rien lui dire.

Après quelques temps, sa mère arrêta de le faire languir et lui dit d'un air surexcité :

« Eh bien, si tu veux mon avis notre cher petit Sora est tombé amoureux pour la première fois !

– Vraiment ! A quoi ressemble cette fille ?

– Eh bien, maman l'a invitée à passer chez nous demain, ainsi tu pourras la voir ! » s'exclama joyeuse Rin, sa petite sœur.

Isogai sourit en jetant un regard à son petit frère. Il était sincèrement heureux de le voir ainsi. Il avait l'air plus joyeux et ses yeux brillés énormément. Alors le jeune homme attendait avec impatience le jour suivant.

Le soir avant d'aller dormir, Sora dit aux membres de sa famille :

« S'il vous plaît, ne dite rien demain qui pourrait me faire honte ! »

Cette réaction fit rire tout le monde.

« C'est trop mignon mon frère adoré est amoureux et ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais juste que quand t'avais 5 ans tu te promenais avec une peluche poney et que tu l'emmenais partout, taquina Rin.

– Eh moi je n'ai qu'à montrer des photos de toi bébé, renchérit sa mère.

– Yuuma-nii-chan, empêche les de faire ça !

– Maman, Rin ne faites rien qui risque de baisser dans l'estime de sa belle ! T'inquiète pas, je vais les empêcher de te faire honte.

– Merci, Yuuma-nii-chan, t'es le meilleur grand frère au monde ! » s'exclama Sora avant de partir dormir.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain, Isogai attendait avec impatience de voir la petite fille qui avait volé le cœur de son frère. Alors quand sa mère partit ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu la sonnerie, il était excité comme une puce tandis que son frère le suppliait de rester calme et que sa sœur s'amusait de leur réaction.

Enfin, la fille entra dans le salon et ce que vit Isogai le figea sur place. Ce n'était pas une petite fille, comme il se l'était imaginé, dont son frère est tombé amoureux, mais d'une fille de son âge et, malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas tout, la fille en question se trouvait être Megu Kataoka, sa camarade de classe, enfin son ancienne camarade ainsi que l'autre déléguée de leur classe avec lui.

Cette dernière ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, car Sora c'est précipiter vers elle et il sauta dans ses bras. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le brun sentit son cœur se serrait un peu.

Enfin, la jeune fille le remarqua, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'elle s'écriât :

« I-Isogai-kun ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh, c'est ton petit frère, c'est ça. Je me disais aussi qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un.

– Tu connais Yuuma-nii-chan ? demanda Rin, un peu étonnée.

– On était tous les deux délégués de notre classe. » expliqua Isogai, essayant d'être calme pendant que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite en à fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait.

Kataoka se trouvait chez lui. Kataoka se trouvait chez lui.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, refusant d'en sortir. Comme si elle était gravée dans son cerveau. Enfin ce fut le cas, jusqu'à qu'il voit son frère toujours accroché à elle. Il se rappela finalement les nouveaux sentiments de frère envers sa camarade de classe. Encore une fois, il sentit quelque chose au niveau de son cœur.

Il passa sa journée à observer la jeune fille s'amusait avec son frère et sa sœur et même sa mère.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que Kataoka viendrait un jour chez moi, je ne l'aurais jamais crû, pensa l'adolescent, en la regardant encore.

– Ouf, comment font les enfants pour avoir autant d'énergie, dit Kataoka en s'asseyant à côté du brun en regardant Sora, qui l'appelait pour montrer à quel point il est fort en lançant son ballon super-fort. En la voyant sourire ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

– Dis-toi que moi je dois les supporter tous les jours.

– Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà fatigué alors que vous êtes encore si jeune ? » se moqua Mme Isogai.

L'adolescent reprit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa contemplation de sa camarade qui répondait à sa mère avec le même sourire qu'elle lui avait donné le mois dernier lors de la Saint-Valentin…

« Une minute, Saint-Valentin c'était il y a un mois. Et hier c'était la date butoir pour tuer Koro-sensei. Cela signifie donc qu'aujourd'hui c'est… pensa Isogai, avant de s'écrier, Oh excuse moi,

j'ai complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est la White Day et je n'ai rien préparé pour te remercier pour les chocolats que tu m'as donnés pour la Saint-Valentin.

– Hein, oh euh c-ce n'est pas grave. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal » le rassura Kataoka, en essayant de cacher ses joues qui commencèrent à devenir rouges.

Chose qui échappa à Isogai, qui fut surtout rassurée par les dire de sa camarade et lui promettant de lui donner des chocolats dès qu'il peut.

Sa mère, par contre, les regardait d'un air étrange.

Le soir venu, après que les deux plus jeunes soient partie dormir, la mère d'Isogai posa pas mal de question à son fils sur comment est sa camarade. Cela n'étonna pas le brun, sa mère a toujours été du genre à vouloir savoir comment savoir les personnes dont les gens qu'elle appréciait le plus étaient proches. Comme quand elle voulait tout savoir sur la jeune fille dont Maehara est tombé amoureux, jusqu'à quelle la rencontre hier.

Alors Isogai commença à lui parler de l'autre déléguée de la classe 3-E. Lui disant qu'elle est du genre à travailler dur, digne de confiance, douée en cours comme en sport…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta dans son explication quand il vu le visage de sa mère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sourie en voyant comment Kataoka est une fille géniale pourtant, elle lui lança un regard triste.

« Dis moi Yuuma-chan, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Kataoka-chan ? » demanda sa mère.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais il ne put dire un seul mot. Dans sa tête il la revit lui sourire, leurs moments de travail pour tuer Koro-sensei, les moments où elle le rassurait quand il déprimait de sa situation de pauvre, leurs moments de complicités, ce sentiment qui avait envahi son cœur quand il la vit avec son frère.

Alors, il réalisa, il était tombé amoureux de Kataoka. Mais surtout, lui et son frère étaient tombés amoureux de la même fille. Le brun sentit deux bras s'enrouler sur ses épaules au moment où cette pensée atteignit son cerveau.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir. » murmura doucement sa mère, en relâchant son étreinte.

Le jeune homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se leva et partit direction sa chambre la tête baissée.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain, le brun était fatigué. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit à ressasser ce qu'il avait réalisé la veille. Se demandant si il devait dire à Kataoka ses sentiments au risque de blesser son petit frère ? Ou alors ne rien lui dire mais souffrir en silence. Bien sûr, il choisit finalement la deuxième option. Pour lui, il fallait mieux avoir mal que de voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir, surtout si c'est par sa faute.

Enfin cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour en parler avec lui, avec un peu de chance, il sera d'une grande d'aide.

A peine fut-il arrivé chez son ami, ce dernier se précipitait vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire :

« Isogai, t'arrive pile au bon moment ! J'ai demandé à Okano de sortir avec moi ! Et elle a dit oui, ce n'est pas super !

– Content de voir que tu sors avec Okano. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? interrogea Isogai, ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami en lui parlant de ses problèmes.

– Isogai, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Tes antennes sont basses, demanda Maehara, choquant légèrement son ami, il avait oublié que ses antennes pouvaient trahir ses sentiments.

– Eh bien, commença le brun se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de retenir ses pensées plus longtemps, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de Kataoka m…

– Ahah je le savais, tu l'aimes ! Donc, tu es venu me voir pour que je te donne des conseils grâce à mes talents de play boy. Ah faut aussi que je prévienne Okano, je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse d'apprendre qu'on pourra faire des doubles rendez-vous ! dit le blond pendant que le brun essayé par tous les moyens de le stopper dans ce monologue.

– Maehara stop, je compte pas lui dire mes sentiments

– Hein ? Comment ça, tu comptes rien lui dire ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est la première fois que je te vois intéresser par une fille et tu comptes rien lui dire ! Non, non, non et non, je comprends que tu puisses être timide, mais faut te lancer mon pote ! Comme je l'ai fait avec Okano. Je sens que ma relation avec elle va durer un long moment d'ailleurs crois-moi et je sais que la tienne avec Kataoka durera longtemps aussi. J'appelle Okano pour qu'elle puisse vérifier le terrain si cela peut te rassurer. »

Et avant que l'Ikemen puisse faire le moindre mouvement ou dire la moindre chose, le play boy était déjà en discussion avec sa toute nouvelle copine. Cette dernière en apprenant la découverte en fut, d'ailleurs, ravie et se retrouva à parler avec enthousiaste avec le brun sans que celui-ci ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que son meilleur ami était toujours aussi surexcité de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Mon frère est aussi amoureux de Kataoka, réussit-il finalement à lâcher, coupant ainsi dans leur élan de planification de rendez-vous, Maehara et Okano.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Sora est aussi tombé amoureux de Kataoka, donc, je ne peux pas lui dire mes sentiments.

– Ah mince on peut dire que tu es dans une situation difficile Isogai-kun. Mais je crois que tu devrais quand même dire à Megu tes sentiments.

– Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

– Okano, je crois que je vais te laisser faut qu'Isogai et moi on est une discussion entre mecs.

– Oui, je comprends. Vous me raconterez ce que vous aurez décidez de faire hein ?

– Bien sûre »

Après cela la brune raccrocha pendant que que son petit ami proposa à son pote de monter dans sa chambre pour parler plus tranquillement de cette histoire.

Une fois qu'Isogai eut finit par lui racontait en détail les derniers événements des jours précédents, Maehara poussa un long soupir.

« T'as vraiment pas de chance. Tu peux lui en parler peut-être ?

– Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux rien lui dire. Cela fera trop de peine à Sora. Alors, je resterai juste son ami comme on l'a toujours été.

– Putain d'Ikemen.», pensa Maehara suite à la réponse de son ami.

Maehara essaya alors de le convaincre de la stupidité ce choix, mais ce fut sans succès. Ce qui déprima légèrement le blond. Cela ne va pas être de la tarte pour les mettre ensemble.

oooOOOooo

Les jours passés, plus l'adolescent voyait son frère parler de Kataoka et plus il souffrait en silence. Pendant que son meilleur ami et sa copine faisaient de leur mieux pour le convaincre d'en parler à son frère, toujours aucun succès ne les récompensa de leurs efforts.

Un jour quand le plus jeune des frères Isogai invita un nouveau la jeune fille, il se précipita vers la jeune fille comme à son habitude.

Ils passèrent la journée comme la dernière fois qu'elle fut venue. Sauf que le brun faisait de son mieux pour empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite que la normale.

A la fin de la journée, Sora dit à Kataoka :

« Megu-chan, je voulais te dire que je t'aime. »

Quand il finit sa phrase, toute sa famille fut étonnée, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il avoue son amour aussi rapidement. Après un moment de silence, la jeune fille pris les épaules du jeune garçon et finit par lui dire :

« Je suis flattée de ce que tu viens de me dire, mais malheureusement je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi. Tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi tu comprends ?

– Oui » répondit Sora la tête baissé.

Ensuite, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Isogai le suivit, pour savoir comment il allait. Mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait mal du sentiment de joie qu'il avait ressenti en entendant l'adolescente dire qu'il n'éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que son frère.

« Hey, Sora, ça va ?

– Hm, je suis un peu triste, mais au moins tu peux dire tes sentiments à Megu-chan. Et la prochaine fois, si tu as un problème comme ça, dis-le-moi, dit l'enfant choquant son frère, Sans vouloir te vexer, la prochaine fois évite de parler de tes sentiments avec Hiroto-nii-chan dans ta chambre en laissant la porte ouverte, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire triste pendant que son frère avait envie de frapper la tête pour avoir été aussi idiot.

– Oui, tu as raison. Tu es bien plus mature que je le pensais.

– Ça c'est sûr ! Et puis ce serait cool d'avoir Megu-chan devienne ma belle-sœur, reprit-il s'amusant de voir son frère rougir.

– Arrête de dire de telle bêtise !

– Hé, dit une voix en entrant qui était Megu, Je dois partir, mais je voulais voir si tu vas bien Sora.

– Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

– Cela me rassure. Bon, je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on pourra de nouveau jouer, car je t'apprécie beaucoup, lui dit-il en lui offrant un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

– Attends Kataoka, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte » s'exclama le brun après que son frère lui ait lancé un regard entendu.

Arrivé à l'entrée, Kataoka repris :

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'un jour, ton petit frère tombe amoureux de moi.

– Oui, moi aussi.

– Bon ben, je dois y aller. Au revoir Isogai-kun, on se revoit une prochaine fois.

– Oui. Oh eh attends Kataoka, j'ai failli oublier, peux-tu m'attendre ici quelques instants » s'exclama l'Ikemen en se précipitant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un paquet à la main :

« Les chocolats pour la White Day que je t'avais promis »

Kataoka regarda le paquet étonné, avant de le prendre et d'un coup se pencha et donna une bise sur la joue d'Isogai avant de lui lançait un signe de main et de partir pendant que ce dernier rougissait avant de sourire bêtement.

« On dirait que finalement Okano et moi on aura nos doubles rendez-vous tant voulus », dit la voix de Maehara qui venait de la direction opposée où est partie la jeune fille.

Mais sa phrase ne fut pas entendu, Isogai fut plus qu'heureux de ce qui venait de se passer. En fin de compte, il pourrait peut-être lui dire ses sentiments un jour.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Une petite review pour me le dire ?


End file.
